


The Shape of Gold

by smutinator



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shape of Water AU, Viktor is a beautiful fish man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutinator/pseuds/smutinator
Summary: Yuuri's uneventful janitorial job has gotten interesting the past couple months.





	The Shape of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Eve! 
> 
> You are an amazing supportive friend. Thank you for everything. Especially for being so forgiving of all of my posts Yakuuri. 
> 
> ~Smutlet

Yuuri slipped on the wet sidewalk as he ran. He was running late and to be honest it was his own fault. Phichit had made sure to wake him up with enough time to get ready and catch his bus but Yuuri still was running behind. It was his own fault, he'd chosen to make katsudon for his lunch and he really didn't have time for it. But a recent event had tugged at his heart strings, demanding that he make fresh katsudon.

Yuuri held his bag against his chest beneath his coat as he ran across the university grounds to the maintenance building. He missed his bus and was forced to take another that stopped seven blocks from the college. He gave a sigh of relief as he approached the entrance and once inside he stomped his rain boots on the rug at the door. Yuuri quickly shed his rain coat and hung it on the rack while he toed off his boots to slip on his worn loafers.

“Yuuri!” A voice called down the hallway.

Yuuri looked up to see Phichit frantically waving at him.

“I'm coming!”

Yuuri jogged down the linoleum floored hallway with punch card in hand. Phichit stood by the time clock, bouncing on the balls of his feet anxiously.

“Yuuri, come on. Please.”

Yuuri deliberately fumbled inserting his card just to grate on his friend's nerves some more.

The two men walked to the janitorial lockers and put away their belongings and grabbed their equipment. Yuuri hummed absentmindedly as he filled the mop bucket. Phichit made a suspicious clicking sound with his tongue.

Yuuri turned towards him. “What?”

Phichit sighed. “Oh, nothing. Just still disappointed that I haven't gotten to meet your sweetie yet.”

Yuuri flushed at the words. “Phichit, please. I'm not dating anyone, believe it or not.”

Phichit hummed. “Sure. Then who are you planning on sharing your lunch with?”

Yuuri fumbled with the bottle of cleaner in his hands. “No one. Just me.”

Phichit gave him a disbelieving look. “Fine. Don't tell me.” He slammed his locker shut and finished zipping up his jumpsuit. “But if it's some dreamboat scientist working in that lab, I will find out about it.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and waved goodbye as he pushed his janitorial cart out of the locker room and down to the elevator. The lab he had been assigned to for the last couple months was on the basement level.

In fact, the only reason he'd been assigned to the lab was that he wasn't fluent in English and a foreigner. The latter was true but he didn't try to correct his employers on the matter of his fluency. Especially after he realized why they wanted someone who couldn't speak English.

Yuuri entered the pin code into the keypad at the lab entrance and pushed his maintenance cart into the lab. 

The lab was a surprisingly dimly lit room painted dark colors, so unlike what Yuuri had expected when he entered the lab a few months ago. But the most startling thing about the lab was only well lit area of the lab; the tank.

Yuuri abandoned the cart and walked over to the tank, eyes searching for a flash of gold. The corner of his lips turned down a bit in disappointment and he decided he might as well start his chores while waiting. 

He'd just began sweeping around one the particularly messy desks when he heard a light knocking sound. Yuuri whipped around to see a familiar blue-eyed face smiling widely at him from inside the tank.

Yuuri dropped his broom and ran to the tank, pressing his palms against the side of it.

Before him was a beautiful silver-haired man with golden tail. Golden scales lay sporadically across his milky skin and his silver hair looked as if was made from the softest silk. Yuuri would never, ever, stop being amazed with how beautiful he was. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri breathed out happily, leaning his forehead against the glass.

Viktor pressed his face against the tank as well, a delighted trill escaping his smiling lips. He quickly pulled away though, swimming towards the right end of the tank to a tube.

Yuuri immediately recognized where Viktor was heading and scurried over to the tank entrance at the back wall of the lab. Yuuri kneeled next to it just as Viktor’s head popped up from beneath the water.

“Yuuri!” Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri’s neck pulling his upper half as to him as possible. 

Yuuri scrambled slightly as he was nearly pulled into water. “Viktor! You've got me all wet!”

Viktor ignored Yuuri's cries on compliant choosing to softly nuzzle his cheek into Yuuri's. “I've missed you so much. You should never take a weekend off again.”

Yuuri smiled softly and pulled back some from Viktor's embrace. “I have to take days off sometimes, Viktor. If I don't ask for some days off they might get suspicious.”

Viktor gave a small pout at his words. “Take only one day off next time. It's so boring without you here.” Viktor said and gave chaste kiss to Yuuri's nose.

Yuuri flushed and pressed a kiss to Viktor's cheek before backing out of the other man's arms.

“I need to go ahead and get my cleaning done so we can spend time together.”

Viktor reached out and attempted to pull Yuuri into the water by his trouser leg.

“Viktor, no.” Yuuri scolded.

“But, Yuuri.” Viktor whined and gave his best puppy-dog eyes, the gold specks along his cheekbones seemed shimmer as well, attempting to lure Yuuri away from his work.

Yuuri walked away unaffected to his cart and pulled a record out from one of the compartments.   
“I bought some new music for us listen to while I work. How about I put it on and-”

Viktor interrupted him with loud splash of his tale. “Yes, please!”

Yuuri smiled and went to put the record on. As the music filled the room a splash pulled Yuuri's eyes over to the tank entrance just in time to see the golden fluke of Viktor's tail slip beneath the surface. A few moments passed before Viktor's shimmering figure shot out from the tube and he began swimming in time with the music, as if he were in an underwater ballet.

Yuuri's lips pulled into a wide smile as he watched Viktor dance. He picked up his broom and began to sweep again but kept looking back at Viktor, silently thanking whatever higher power that had laid something so magical in his ordinary life.


End file.
